Twisted Treatment
by twilightpatches45
Summary: AU The gang is kidnapped and trapped in house by a mysterious group of people. Despite the odds can they all work through their problems and maybe fall in love a long the way. All Human. ExB AxJ EsxC EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I had this awesome idea for a new fanfic. I'm not continuing my other stories because I didn't like them much. Sorry :( But please give this one a chance!!**

**Also the characters are all human and they may start out OOC and some of their problems may be OOC but they will eventually be the characters you know and love.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does……now let me go cry in a corner :( **

* * *

_**Subject Report 1**_

_**Name: Isabella Marie Swan "Bella"**_

_Age: 19_

_Problem: Cutter_

_Cause: parental neglect and emotional abuse_

_Personality: Quiet and shy; keeps to herself mostly; very intelligent though_

_Notes: She has major self-esteem issues; doesn't open up very well to new people; has been cutting since she was 15 when a she saw it on a movie_

_**Subject Report 2**_

_**Name: Edward Anthony Masen**_

_Age: 22_

_Problem: Depression_

_Cause: Unknown _

_Personality: Keeps to himself; Very intelligent; has some anger issues though_

_Notes: His depression is most likely caused from being alone. He was relatively alone growing up because his parents used nannies and he was an only child. His parents died just after his 18__th__ birthday. Has no close friends or family._

_**Subject Report 3**_

_**Name: Mary Alice Brandon "Alice"**_

_Age: 20_

_Problem: Drug addict_

_Cause: Had "visions" ever since she can remember; no one believed her _

_Personality: When high, she is oblivious to her surroundings; normal personality is bubbly and energetic; when coming down from a high she is very angry_

_Notes: Brief stint in a mental institution where she stayed for a year before faking that her "visions" were gone and she was cured; at 17 she began her drug abuse_

_**Subject Report 4**_

_**Name: Jasper Brandon Whitlock**_

_Age: 24_

_Problem: Post-traumatic stress _

_Cause: From the war he was in_

_Personality: He is quiet and self loathing now but according to his friends before the war he was quite charismatic. Now he is very introverted._

_Notes: He is very aware of other people's feelings. He can "sense" what someone is feeling and can to an extent influence your emotions._

_**Subject Report 5**_

_**Name: Carlisle Matthew Cullen**_

_Age: 28_

_Problem: Post-traumatic stress_

_Cause: His father's abuse_

_Personality: He is very caring especially towards his patients. He has a very "calm" personality. He is level headed._

_Notes: He refuses to address his father's abuse towards him. He acts as if nothing happened. Has no close friends or family. Father died 3 years ago and mother has been dead since he was born**.** _

_**Subject Report 6**_

_**Name: Esme Ann Platt Evenson**_

_Age: 29_

_Problem: Suicidal_

_Cause: Her first born son died and she lost the ability to bear children_

_Personality: Normally she is very compassionate and loves pretty much anyone._

_Notes: Her husband abused her and while he was away on a business trip she fled him and went into hiding. She was pregnant at the time. She gave birth and the baby had a heart defect, which he died of the next day in the hospital, and due to an unexpected complication after giving birth, she lost the ability to bear children. After her recovery in the hospital she tried to kill herself by overdosing on pain pills. _

_**Subject Report 7**_

_**Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_Age: 23_

_Problem: Post-traumatic stress_

_Cause: She was raped by her fiancée and left for dead in a street._

_Personality: She is very vain. She adores only herself and looks down on others. _

_Notes: She is very angry and does not let people in easily if at all, she is especially angry towards men._

_**Subject Report 8**_

_**Name: Emmett David McCarty**_

_Age: 23_

_Problem: Alcoholism_

_Cause: He blames himself for his sister's death._

_Personality: When he is not drunk he is a goofball. He loves to joke around. When he is drunk he is depressed and serious, the opposite of his normal personality._

_Notes: He was driving his sister, who was 15 at the time, to her friend's house. He was 18. He was going through an intersection when a car blew through a red light and slammed into the side of the car, his sister's side. She died instantly. He says he should have seen the car coming. He was very close to his sister. He started stealing alcohol from his parents. When they found out they locked the alcohol away. He resorted to friends to buy it for him until he was 21 and could buy it on his own._

**?POV**

"So these are the patients you have chosen for this experiment?" I asked my colleague.

"Yes, they seem the most appropriate choices. They are the most likely to take to this experiment. I believe that if this is successful, their lives will be changed forever."

I looked carefully down at the eight files in front of me. These people had a lot of problems but hopefully this experiment will help fix some of their problems. I looked back at my colleague again.

"How do you know this?" I asked perplexed by his confidence in these people.

"Well they all share one thing in common." He paused.

"What's that? I don't see anything the same they all have completely different problems."

"They're all alone"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you guys want me to continue with this idea. Personally I like this idea a lot!!**

**Here's a teaser for the first chapter:**

_EPOV_

_As I woke up, I was vaguely aware that I was not in my bed at home. Where ever I was, was not comfortable to say the least. It was very hard, like the ground, and it was cold. It also smelled, too. _

_I opened my eyes slowly not sure what to expect. I saw a pealing grey ceiling and plain off-white walls. I sat up slowly still taking in my surroundings. On the far wall was a shut wood door that was cracked and dented. There was a safe on the left wall and a bookcase with books crammed in it on the right wall. I started to panic, when I noticed something next to me on my right. I looked down right into big, shocked and scared brown eyes._


	2. Room 1

**Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does……now let me go cry in a corner :(**

**EPOV**

As I woke up, I was vaguely aware that I was not in my bed at home. Where ever I was, was not comfortable to say the least. It was very hard, like the ground, and it was cold. It also smelled, too.

I opened my eyes slowly not sure what to expect. I saw a pealing grey ceiling and plain off-white walls. I sat up slowly still taking in my surroundings. On the far wall was a shut wood door that was cracked and dented. There was a safe on the left wall and a bookcase with books crammed in it on the right wall. I started to panic, when I noticed something next to me on my right. I looked down right into big, shocked and scared brown eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled at the girl. Sure she was gorgeous, big brown doe like eyes, a heart shaped face, long wavy brown hair and porcelain skin. She looked almost like one of those glass dolls. But I had just woken up in a strange room with her in it and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my bed.

"Ummmm I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me?" she said in a small scared voice. Her eyes were red and watery. She must have been crying and for some reason I had a strange urge to comfort and protect her.

"Oh. So you didn't put me in here?"

"No I just woke up here. Last thing I remember was walking out of work when something hit me on the head."

"Hmmmm." I stood up and went to the door. I turned the handle and found out it was locked like I figured it would be. You don't just wake up in a strange room with another person and find the door unlocked. I turned around to find the girl looking at the book case. So I went to the safe next.

On top of the safe was a piece of paper. I picked up and read:

_Welcome to the Treatment House. We would like to inform you and your new roommate that we know of your problems and secrets. You see we have been watching you constantly and have observed some things that we feel the need to fix. So we took you to our Treatment House to be the first group to participate in our little experiment. You will be fulfilling tasks and completing puzzles while in the house that will help you heal. Your first task is to find the key to get out of your room. The key is hidden in the safe and will open with a unique word vey dear to both of you. Talk to your roommate and find out about them then complete this puzzle to find the word to open the safe._

_**You will find the word you seek will be the thing you want to do most in this world.**_

_Thank-you for your participation,_

_The Counselors_

"Hey come here I found something" I called to her. I held the note out for her and she read it over her eyes widening as she read it.

"Oh my God! This is sick and wrong. I don't have any problems I shouldn't be here!" She started panicking.

"Shhhh calm down it will be ok we'll figure something out." I was scared shitless though I wouldn't tell her that. Her breathing started calm a bit.

"Ok now let's figure out this clue. Wait what's your name by the way? I'm Edward Masen." sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Bella Swan. I would say it's nice to meet you but under the circumstances it's really not." She said smiling slightly at her joke while I chuckled a bit.

"So there are probably clues all around the room to answer. Let's look around for some."

She smiled and turned around walking towards the bookcase again. I looked around the safe for anything. Trying to check under it or behind it but it was bolted to the wall. I started walking around the room looking for sign of a clue. Nothing. So I walked towards where Bella was standing at the bookcase. She was studying really hard.

"Anything interesting in the book case?" I asked her coming to stand next to her.

"Yeah, all the books on here start with the letter S and end in the letter E." She said turning to look at me. "Maybe that is the clue. The word starts with S and ends in E."

"Yeah that could work. Well it said it has to do with both of us so let's think about a bit. Since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

I sat down against the bare wall contemplating what I wanted most in the world. I wanted a family that loves me and just love in general. But no word I could think seemed to fit. I was about to speak up when we heard a big crash outside the door. We both got up and ran to the door and pressed our ears to it.

I couldn't hear anything the door was too thick to pick up anything that was really soft. I sighed and turned towards Bella.

"So did you think of anything?" I asked.

"No I've been going over words in my head and I can't think of anything that would fit it."

She went quite and walked back towards the wall curling herself into a ball. I sighed again and went to sit next to her.

"So how crappy is your life?"

**A/N: Review and tell me how you like the story!! I'd also appreciate any ideas or suggestions for puzzles or tasks. If I like your suggestion then I'll send you the chapter with your idea in it!!**

**So next chapter I will be switching POV's and we will find out what that crash was!! :)**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hey everyone!!!

You guys are probably wondering where I am or if I'm dead. I've got some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm taking this story down. Before you kill me, the good news is that I'm taking it down to re write it and make it better. I have had so much trouble writing the next chapter that I've decided the story needs to be re written.

So I will take this down then write the whole story so that I can have regular updates for you all!!

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed and that if read my other story The Final Mission, the chapter is almost done and will be updated soon!!

Thank-you!!!


End file.
